childhood lovers
by xXmItsUmE4eVerXx
Summary: mikan and natsume are living usually and happily..what will happen if the childhood sweetheart of mikan will come.! what will natsume do? will mikan go with her childhood sweetheart or she will go with natsume..? better read the story and see what will happen..!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own "Gakuen Alice"! Just my own idea!**

"**CHILDHOOD LOVERS"**

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

"Natsume…! You damn pervert..!" Mikan shouted at Natsume who was flipping her skirt near the sakura tree they used to hang out together since they are in elementary school.

_**Natsume's P.O.V**_

"Tch..! its polka again huh...Wonder what will she wear tomorrow?.."He told ruka his bestfriend. As Ruka blushed. "Oi Ruka what can you say?" "A-ano…" Ruka replied blushing like a red tomato.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Mikan is fighting with Natsume again as Tsubasa and his girlfriend Misaki saw Mikan embarrased and blushing like a red tomato. Mikan saw Tsubasa and run towards him and hug him tightly. Tsubasa also catched her and know what she was going to tell. "T-tsubasa s-senpai..! N-natsume… *hiccup* h-he f-flipped my skirt again..! Uwah..!" "Hai hai... its okay... I'm here with you..." Tsubasa said while he noticed that Natsume is glaring at him with daggers.

_**Natsume's P.O.V**_

"Grr… Damn that Tsubasa he is hugging _my Mikan_ again." Then he smirked and thought of an idea. "Hmm… what will I do to break their hug?" "Maybe I'll ask Mikan to go with me at the Central park."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Oi Mikan let's go at the central park this afternoon I'm going to buy something and let's go at the class, Mr. Jinno will have us our detention again." Natsume said. As Mikan dried her tears and her lips formed into a smile. "Eh! Really...! Yay! I'm can eat hollowons again!" Mikan exclaimed "shut up or else I'm gonna change my mind of bringing Ruka instead of you." Natsume said "geez…! You're so hot headed..!" Mikan looked at the clock tower and saw the time "uhmm! I think we're really going to get detention today!" Mikan worriedly said "damn it! It's because you're so noisy! Come on hurry up!" Natsume said

**(At their Classroom)**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Mr. Jinno is lecturing when we entered the classroom and called our names. "Sakura and Hyuuga! Why are you late?" "E-eto… We kind of forgot about lessons…" Mikan answered as Natsume just proceed towards his seat. "Sakura and Hyuuga you have detention after classes!" "Guess we're going to go late at the central park this afternoon huh!?" Mikan said to Natsume.

* * *

**(After detention at the central park)**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ne ne... Natsume are you listening?" mikan said "hn..." answered Natsume "geez! You aren't listening at all.., I said lets go at the hollawon store!" mikan said while dragging Natsume towards the hollawon store. "Fine fine, so stop dragging me!" Mikan giggled at Natsume's reaction. Natsume looked at the other way so that Mikan won't see his blush. "Come on Natsume! You're so slow!" Mikan excitedly said. And after that they also buy some foods and go on rides together. And on their last stop is at the haunted house. "Ne, Natsume let's just ride at the Ferris wheel, you know that I'm scared of ghosts right!" "Hn... let's go, I already got the tickets." Natsume said trying not to laugh. On their way at the entrance, they met youichi with tsubasa. "youchi-kun..!, tsubasa-senpai..!, why are you here.?" Ask mikan. "konnichiwa mikan-chan, are you going to enter the haunted house too?" tsubasa asked.

"senpai..! you are not answering my question at all..!" irritatingly said mikan. "gomen-gomen.. youchi-kun said that he wants to try entering the haunted house, so we bought some tickets and have some thrilling memories" answered tsubasa who carry youchi in his back. "oh! I think its time to go now, see you later!" added tsubasa. " yup! See you later!" answered mikan

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Grr..! damn it! Why does tsubasa always appear everytime I'm alone with mikan..?!,I'll make that guy pay.." "hmm.. guess it's okay atleast I'm alone with mikan inside the haunted house and see her terrified reaction..pfft..!" natsume said to himself.

**Normal P.O.V**

"oi! Polka let's go too, walk faster or else I'll leave you." Natsume said teasingly "jeez.. can't you wait." Replied mikan while running towards natsume.

**(wahh~ soo tired.. have some exciting and shocking story in the next chapter.!)**

**Note: Yay! I'm done with the first chapter..! (Oh I forgot to mention that they are already 16 and 17 in this story)… See you in the next chapter…!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The return"**

**Previews act: **"oi! Polka let's go too, walk faster or else I'll leave you." Natsume said teasingly

"jeez.. can't you wait." Replied mikan while running towards natsume.

**Continue:**

**(inside the haunted house)**

"ne, natsume-kun , c-can i-I h-h-old on t-to your s-shirt-t..? mikan said terrified.

"hn" said natsume

"so that means yes right?" mikan said while getting close to natsume and hold on to natsume's shirt

at that time, natsume was avoiding mikan's gaze 'cause he can't stop his heart beating faster . .finally the illusion ghost made by yuu tobita one of the friends of mikan showed up, unfortunately it appeared behind mikan, it wears white long dress with a bloody face. Mikan was very scared that she didn't know that she shouted natsume's name in accident and grabbed natsume and hugged him and cause them to fall on the floor. Natsume was very surprised of mikan's action and cannot believe that she hugged him that caused them to fall. Mikan was shaking in fear, natsume can't do anything rather that making her feel better. They stayed in that position for a while and suddenly.. there was a blackout.!both natsume and Mikan was shocked of what happened. Mikan realized that she was at the top of natsume, and she was dumb folded and speechless. natsume only smirked at mikan's reaction.

"oi! Polka are you even planning to get up?" natsume said while looking at the other way to hide his blush.

"uhh.. gomen" mikan answered while getting up and blushing

natsume also get up and undusted his clothes. They look around the place and found a clean place to sit on.

"oi polka, let's sit here while waiting" natsume said to mikan.

"ok, but there's no enough space.." mikan answered.

"I don't care it's on your own if you want to sit with me or stand there the whole time" natsume said

"fine-fine, I'll sit with you, " mikan said

(silence)

"ne natsume, you know I have a childhood friend his name is Takahashi Ryo, we both have a promise, he said that he will never leave me alone… But.. after a month they moved away,.. and at that day…" mikan said while tears streaming down her cheeks

natsume felt jealous of mikan's childhood friend, "mikan wha.." natsume didn't finish his sentence when she saw mikan had fallen asleep in his shoulders and that made him smile.

(after a few minutes)

"natsume! Mik-…" ruka and hotaru shouted while searching for their best friends ,

they saw natsume and mikan sitting next to each other while mikan was on natsume's shoulder sleeping comfortably, natsume also fall asleep with his head on mikan, they look like a sweet couple resting in each other's arms. Hotaru has money sign on her eyes and started taking pictures of natsume and mikan. while ruka is blushing of what he saw and calming himself. After a few minutes natsume woke up because of the noise created by ruka and hotaru. mikan also woke up 'cause of the noise. (let's say mikan actually forgot about her sleeping in natsume's arms and natsume is the only one who remembers)

Meanwhile, while mikan was rubbing her eyes she saw hotaru and ruka.

"hotaru-chaa-" shouted mikan while running towards hotaru .

(bang!) mikan was shot by hotaru with her baka gun. mikan has a huge bump on her head because of hotaru's doing. Mikan was crying because of it. While natsume is still thinking about mikan's lover when she was still young. They are walking toward the highschool building.

"natsume-kun!" repeated ruka several times to natsume

"huh?, ah gomen what are you saying again?" answered natsume going back to the reality.

"geez, I'm saying that there will be a new student coming today" said ruka.

"so what, I don't care about that new student anyways" natsume answered coldly.

"ah, ok. I heared that his name is Takahashi Ryo" ruka answered.

"wha-.. tell me abou-" natsume didn't finish his sentence when a black car entered the gate.

"that must be him, never thought he would come so early" ruka said.

Meanwhile a guy with mahogany hair and light blue eye orbs got out in the car. He has three ear piercings in both ears. And has a sleeveless gothic shirt and a goth black loose pants. All of the girls except mikan and hotaru are screaming and have heart shapes in their eyes. The boys are glaring at the new student even natsume. After the girls screaming Ryo noticed mikan and walked towards her. Mikan was shocked to see her childhood sweetheart.

"mikan.." said ryo in a slow and low voice

"ryo-kun.. uhmm.. long time no see eh..hehe" mikan answered panickly.

"yeah, how are you?" answered ryo.

"I'm okay.." mikan said.

"mikan look I'm real-" Ryo didn't finish his sentence when mikan suddenly hugged him and whispered

"it's okay.. past is past we can't turn back time to correct our mistakes please meet me at the rooftop after lunch later."

Ryo answered with a small nod and hug mikan back. Mikan broke the hug first.

"we need to go to class. My friends don't want to be late. see you later" mikan said

Ryo answered with a small nod. When mikan was about to leave Ryo grabbed her hand to make her turn and Ryo automatically kissed her without thinking. Mikan also kissed back and that made natsume really angry and jealous. Everybody who saw what happened are all dumb folded and shocked. Their kiss ended when narumi appeared.

"oh my oh my, what is happening here?" narumi said

Mikan and ryo didn't mind narumi and continue their chat.

"ryo-kun what was that for?" asked mikan

"hmm.. goodbye kiss? Or is it welcome kiss?" ryo answered

"geez.. your such a trouble maker" mikan said while pouting..

"hahaha… you know what your soo cute when you pout" ryo said that made mikan blush

"oi polka! Stop getting lovey dovey there we're going already" natsume shouted angrily

"polka? Why polka?" asked Ryo

"uhmm.. " mikan nervously answered

"heh! You don't know? It's just the print of her pa-" natsume said teasingly but did not finish his sentence because mikan ran towards him then push him that caused them to fall down and covered his mouth.

Mikan just fake a laugh and asked narumi to help Ryo go in his classroom. After narumi and Ryo left mikan faced natsume with an angry look. Natsume wiggled and mikan wondered why, she moved closer to natsume's face. Now their faces are already inches away. Suddenly natsume pulled mikan's hand that covers his mouth and that causes them to kiss.

**Notes:**

**Is it good? Plz tell me if you don't like it 'coz I'll correct mah mistakes.. hehe.. enjoy!**


End file.
